MISUNDERSTOOD
by preetygurlswagg
Summary: sakura: a pink haired beauty and has the strenght of 100 men. She moves from Miami to Kohona Japan with her two Aunts. she gains friends enimeys and a crush? eventually couples: sakuXsasu, naruXhina, saiXino, shikaXtema, nejiXten


A/N: Hey I am new to fanfiction and this is my first story EVER so please go easy on me and leave a review. ;)

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED AND I NEVER ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE PLOT.

MiSuNdErStOoD

It was a sunny summer Monday morning in Japan. It was also the first day of school for a certain pink haired girl named Sakura. She had just moved to Kohona Japan with her Aunt Tsunade and Tsunades sister Shizune. She was sleeping peacefully until Tsunade shouted from downstairs " SAKURA YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RITE NOW, WE DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL!" With that said the said girl dashed up from her bed and went to her closet to pick out something to where. She picked out short shorts with black leggings, a black speggitti strapped tank top, and an Aeropostale pink and black tee shirt. She then went to her jewelry box and picked out a chain silver and black bracelet with stars on it with a matching necklace, and a necklace with crystal cherry blossom peddles on it. When she picked out what she was going to wear she put all the stuff on her bed and went to take a shower, after she got all washed up she wrapped a towel around her body and her waist length cotton candy colored hair. She then went back to her room to put her makeup on witch consisted of black eyeliner, purple and silver eye shadow to complement her jade eyes and black mascara.

She went back to her bathroom to blow-dry her hair and straighten it. When she was done she put on her clothes and her silver Nike dunks and went downstairs. When she got there Tsunade and Shizune where at the dinner table eating pancakes bacon and eggs. Sakura noticed that there was an empty seat with the same food as there was with shizune and tsunade, she sat down and started eating when she was done Tsunade said" Sakura, me and Shizune are the princeable and secretary of the school that you are going to go to so we have to leave. The bus will some to pick you up in about 10minitus. You can use that time to put the rest of your stuff in your book bag and straighten up your room ok" sakura replayed with "ok goodbye Aunt Tsunade and Aunt Sizune " "Goodbye sweetheart" they both said at the same time and went out the door.

When they both left Sakura went up to her room to get her ipod touch and iphone that were both hooked up to her laptop to charge and clean up her room. When she got downstairs she put her ipod in her pocket put her headphones in her ears and her phone in her book bag she slung her book bag over her shoulder went out the door and locked it. When she got outside she never really noticed how big the house was and how much she missed her mom and her dad until now….

FLASHBACK

Sakura was in her room listening to her ipod, in her room at her hometown in Miami Florida, she noticed that her ipod needed charged so she plugged it in her laptop. Her parents weren't home so she was home alone. She went downstairs to get something to eat, when she came back to her room with a buffalo chicken sandwich she turned on the flat screen in her room to watch TV. After she was done with her sandwich she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and put her long pink locks into a ponytail. She came out of the bathroom and went to her dresser to pull out a blue and white Hollister bikini, she put it on grabbed her ipod. Put on her flip-flops grabbed her keys and went out the door to the beach when she walked out the door she put her headphones in and was listening to look at me now by Chris brown (I love that song).

When she got to the beach she set her towel on the soft white sand and laid on her stomach trying to get a tan. About ten minituts later she saw about 6 guys with 6 packs coming towards her, she thought of what the best thing is to ignore then, so she did. When they reached where she was lying she pretended not to notice them. One guy said "hey babe" she turned around there were the same 6 guys that just came to the beach she asked them "hi what's up? "She asked that with annoyance in her voice. A guy with spiky brown hair and triangles on his face asked " well me and the guys were wandering if you would like to hangout for a little bit?" Ummm sure I guess im kinda bored anyways."SEE SASUKE –TEME I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD SAY YES. THERE IS NOT WAY A GIRL THIS PRETTY WOULD SAY NO "a boy with bleach blonde hair yelled. Completely ignoring what the blond haired teen said a guy with almost white eyes and long chocolate blond hair tied in a loose poney tail in the back sayd "cool well my names Neji, " said boy points to himself, this is Kiba, Neji points to a brown spikey haired boy, with red upside down triangles on his face Kiba let a small smirk cross his lips and waved a small wave. Neji went back to the introduction and pointed to a guy with black chicken ass hair with a blue tint to it, pale skin, and mysterious obsidian orbs, And Neji said "this is Sasuke" Sasuke smirked and let out a "hn" After the introduction she had learned that Itachi was a spitting image of sasuke but instead Itachi had his hair in a low pony tail In the back of his head and a little taller and looked a bit older then his brother. Shikameru had grey lazy eyes with dark brown hair that resembled a a pineapple and his usual response to what people were saying was 'troublesome' or ' what a drag '. Last but not least there was Naruto, he had obnoxicaly bright blue eyes and blonde hair. It was about 8 at night and she said she had to get home. She gave each of the guys a hug before she had left.

When she was about 4 streets away from her house she looked up ahead and saw two guys about 6 feet tall and drunk she stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and went to walk back to the beach to tell her new friends. Well it wasn't that easy because as soon as she stopped the to men turned around and looked at the 16 year old and yelled " HEY BABE" Sakura turned back around to face them and sayd " look, I don't want to cause any trouble." She sayd in a sickenly sweet voice, "But you even try to lay a hand on me then your asking for a one way trip to death" her voice changed within being sweet to being a predator that's how it was for Sakura. ' I would like to see you try" sayd the man with a cocky attitude. " ok run at me. But I won't be held responsible for what will happen" After that one guy with bright red hair and deep chocolate colored eyes that had a face that resembled a child ran at her. When Sakura and the drunken guy were face to face she learned that he had a strong sent of liquor when he was about to lunge at her she kicked him n his stomach. When she saw blood dip from his nose she grabbed his head and gave him a knee to the face the second guy lunged at her but she did the same thing and when she had realized that they were both on the ground unconscious she left.

SASUKES POV

I never realized how tough Sakura could be. I know I just meant her and all but holy shit I never want to get on her bad side. When I looked towards her direction and saw to guys about 6 feet tall yell hey babe she had an extremely sweet voice when she sayd I don't want to cause any trouble but it all went down hill as soon as she sayd buy you even try to lay a hand on me then your asking for a one way trip to death. Her voice was very threatening shit I was even scared, I was very superised the two drunken guys kinda kept there cool. I was thinking in my had ' if she's goin to try to fight them I wont turn out good for her. But that was the complete opposite. As soon at I looked over I saw the one guy charge out at her but she sent a very strong kick towards the guys' stomach. I thought to myself ' danm' she grabbed the guys and put a knee to the head kick. The guy was on the ground unconscious, the next guy came running towards her and she did the same as she did to the last guy. They were both unconscious. 'ya I never want to get on that' girl's bad side. "hn"His thoughts disappeared when naruto yelled " HJEY TEME DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT SAKURA DID TO THOSE CRACK HEADS. THAT WAS FUCKIN AMAZING HOW DID SHE LARN TO FIGHT LIKE THAT?" "hn I don't know dobe. Well I better get home its dark out" And he left his friends.

BACK TO SAKURAS POV

' Well now that that's done I can now walk home ' she thought. When she got home she took off her bathing suit and changed into her pajamas and put her hair into a pony tale. "… My parents aren't home yet… I wonder where they went they should be home from work buy now" ten minituts had passed and it was about 9:00. She heard her phone ring BOTTOMS UP BOTTOMS HEY WHATS IN YOUR CUP GOT A COUPLE BOTTLES BUT A COUPLE AINT ENOUGH-she ran to her phone and ancered it " hello" " yes hi is this sakura" yes what's wrong" " ok well your parents got into a car crash and e need you here at the hospital they are in very critical concidion" ok ill be there in maybe 3 minituts." " Ok please hurry because we don't know if they will be able to make it through they have extremely bad injuries" as soon as sakura herd that she ran to the front door to her house getting the car keys and forgetting her shoes she darted to her metallic blue comero.

Within 4 mimituts she was at the hospital. She asked the secretary where where her parents where. The secutary said "room 305" "thanks" sakura said and darted to the elevator. She pressed the third floor, it dinged and she stepped in. she waited for the elevator to ding. When it did ding sakura stepped out and ran to find 305, " 300…301…302…303…304..305" when she walked into the room her eyes widened in shock an dpure sadness, she saw her dad in a hospital gown and asleep. He had many machines, ivy's in his arms and tubes hooked up to him. His normal skin color was pale and he had casts on both his legs and a bandage wrapped around his head.

For Sakura it was pure torture to see her dad like that, when she looked the opposite direction she saw her mom, her mom was in the same condition but on her left leg there was a huge deep gash that was running up from her ankle all the way up her middle part of her thigh the other leg was in a cast. She was horrified to see her parents like that, she ran up to her mother and held her hand. Tears were running down her porcline skin.

"Please wake up, please wake up mom I love you please wake up "it was still no use her mother would never wake up. "S-s-s-sakura" Sakura perked up when she heard a very weak soft voice. She looked up and saw her mom looking at her daughter. Sakura was so sad to look ant the week eyes of her mother. Usually her mothers yes were a warm golden brown, but now her mothers eyes were dull and cold, a sheer sigh that she was dieing. L-l-l-look S-s-sakura I want you to be s-s-trong-ge, I don't want you to be s-sad, e-e-every-o-one has a certain t-t-ime to l-l-leave and I-it I mine n-now" her voice was soft and shaky—I l-l-love y-you h-h-honey, I-I w-w-ant y-y-ou t-to r-r-r-remem-mmb-ber me a-and yo-u-r fa-t-her.i-I w-w-want-t you you take th-I-is n-n-n-necklace" she held you a shaky hand and gave here a silver necklace with cherryblossims on it. And sakuras mom shut her eyes forever before she mouthed the words "I love you". "I love you too mom" her eyes were blood shot red when she went to see her dad. When she got t the hospital the secuitary said her dad was in a coma so she was unable to talk to hr dad. But she want to se him. She was crying and crying se kept saying I love you I love you but he wouldn't wake up. The nurse came in about 10:30 to tell sakura visiting hours were over and that she had to go home. She also said that they were going to have a furnial for her mom and that they will notify her about her dad. She said a quick thanks and gave her mom and dad a kiss on the forehead and said I love you and left the room

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura was starting to cry the bus stopped right in front of her house and she stopped from crying she didn't want people to thing different of her. When the doors opened and she walked on the bus there was a lot of rich kids on there and all the guys whistled (you know how the guys sees a hot girl and whistles to get her attention) she herd a couple guys said danm, she just rolled her eyes and ignored them. She took a seat in almost the very back where there was a girl with platinum blonde hair almost like narutos from the beach and bright blue eyes and a girl with fire engine hair and red eyes with thick framed glasses she was dressed as a "slutty ass hoe" she thought when she looked at the redhead. She sat down in her seat and flipped thought the songs of her ipod.

She got to the song Russian Roulette By Rihanna. She was singing silently to the song until the blond interrupted her singing. "HI IM INO. YOU HAVE AN A-MAZING VIOCE" Ummmm thank you im Sakura and I never realized I was singing that loudly" well you went but I just faintly herd you" " oh" " oh ya I gotta tell you something" " what?" replied Sakura " ok well you see that slutty redhead" Ino asked Sakura "ya she seems like a slut" well I must warn you that she is EXTREMLY protective of two guys named Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, so shell yell at you if you talk see or even think about them." Well shit she don't scare me cuz when I lived in Miami Florida I got into many many fights in school and ive won many of them. And also if she even tries to lay a hand on me then ill make sure shell be in the hospital for a good month. I know how to do that cuz when I did live in Miami I worked there with my aunt Tsunade." "Wait your aunt is lady Tsunade?" " yah why" " uhm cuz she is like he best doctor and extremely strong. She's like my idol" " wow well she's the principle at our school so ya but watch out she's not afraid to speak her mind and also if she has her own opinion she will speak it"

A couple minutes had passed and they where at school. Sakura and Ino had already had gotten there schedules for there classes and they had the same classes. When they got to English with Kakashi- sensei Sakura walked through the door and saw many familure faces. A certain black haired boy was smirking his famous Uchiha smirk at her.

(A/N) Ok I know im new here like I sayd in the biggining of the chapter but please go easy on me I will try to get better but ok. I know I made the characters OCC but in order for it to fit the plat it has to be like that. Buy please leve a review.


End file.
